


Untitled I

by mingod



Series: Untitled - Series [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a tiny office drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled I

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/137226569262/untitled-i-jaehyominhyuk-400w-super-quick)

Jaehyo is bored. The last shift he had this week and they made him stay to wait for that one confirmative phone call from another timezone - alone in the office. That's what you get when you work for multi-nationals, he guesses. 

With nothing much to do, all weeks businesses behind him and the office hours over, he is surprised to hear the automatic buzzer in the hall go off and the door go as someone enters. Did one of his colleagues forget something?

The footsteps sound like the person isn't sure where they're going, and Jaehyo gets cautious. Rolling his chair back quietly, he rushes to the door and stays hiding behind it as the intruder approaches the end of the corridor and the corner office where he had been waiting (at least he had the gorgeous view to the city to enjoy in his boss's room). With one swift movement Jaehyo pins the man against the wall as soon as he enters, ready to knock him out with the paperweight in his other hand. The shimmer of lights from the window shows him only the face of a very confused Minhyuk.

"Well aren't you eager", he laughs having collected himself and caught his breath from being manhandled into the wall.

"How... how did you get in? Everyone should be out at this time!"

"I talked over the hall guards... I said I was desperate to deliver something to you." Minhyuk laughs as Jaehyo finally lets go of him, and walks to look out from the windows.

"Lying is wrong, you know", Jaehyo deadpans but is relieved to at least have company waiting. With Minhyuk you never knew what would be happening, though.

"I wasn't lying... I indeed was desperate to give you something", he turns around and gives Jaehyo that come-hither look the other has no power to resist, never had.

"What is it...?" Jaehyo asks, taking slow steps towards Minhyuk and a smirk growing across his face. He won't stop until they're standing centimeters from each other and he can almost hear Minhyuk smiling.

"This", Minhyuk breathes and pulls Jaehyo down to a deep kiss, and down Jaehyo goes, all the way in front of Minhyuk and the world. Once he surfaces, the office phone blinks for 4 missed calls.


End file.
